Chasing you down (Redone)
by CammiiLyin
Summary: After the battle was won all it took was one night for a mistake to effect her the rest of her life. Kagome a girl who never had the best of luck was once again shoved into something she didn't want. Faced with sink or swim, Kagome finds out she is fighting for her life , and not only her life. (Re done chasing you down)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I have been away for close to a year. And during that time a lot of has changed. This is going to be a re done story of "chasing you down" I am not promising much. But when I wrote this story close to three years ago , I was but a teenager. This is the one story of mine that became a hit. With 400 reviews and close to 300k reads. I am re doing this story in hopes to make it better.**_

 _ **If you know me, and stuck with me with the last story you should know during the time I was writing this story I had lost my little sister. Not only that my son , who is now five, had a lot of health issues. I was not able to write to my best ability , and I rushed everything. I have no shame in it. But I am now re editing, re doing it for my loyal and supporting readers, and for myself.**_

 _ **As always, this story is MA, not M.. MA. Graphic and not child friendly. Read at your own risk.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the love and support.**_

 _ **Chapter one .**_

 _ **Chasing you down.**_

" _ **Good people are like candles; they burn themselves up to give others light." – Unknown.**_

Mid-summer was always the best time of the year, with the warm weather finally in full bloom, it always promised good times. It was the time to care for crops, listen to the soft laughter of the village children running about. Summer nights in the arms of your beloved, it was a good time of year; no one could disagree with the joys of summer.

Though this summer offered more to celebrate, it was a summer no one would forget. A summer people would speak about for many years to come. History shifted finally, this time for the better. In the years following this summer, every year was a promise of death sweeping the lands. Humans and demons both running wild with fear, both finally siding up to put a stop to the evil that took over their lands. It was a war infested time with bloodshed with the company of heartbreak. An evil spider slowly raised the ranks of power, lusting with greed over the piling bodies that offered him life. No man could shake this monsters strength; no man could put an end to the terror this monster bestowed.

Japan slowly slipped into ruins, for villages burned to the ground; people fled with fear, men falling into sweet embrace of death after battling hordes of demons that pledge their land. In this time hope was but a flicker, slowly diming with each rising of the sun. Their hopes resting on a small mix matched group of fighters that traveled the lands in search of the monster.

It took years for the battle to come, yet it had ended so quickly. It was all due to a small slip of a girl, hardly over a hundred pounds, standing not taller than five four, had saved them all. One shot of an arrow ended the war that was forced upon them. With her eyes sight set, her fingers clutching tightly to the bow and arrow; she pulled back and shot with all she had. Allowing her powers to flood the last arrow she carried with her, an arrow that would decide if she lived or died.

Thankfully the arrow hit true to its mark, as it pierced the heart of Naraku the sky exploded with the beautiful colors of pinks tangled with the soft purples. In the midst of the explosion cries of pain rang out, it was these cries that told everyone that they had finally finished what took years to stop. All the violence was over; people would finally come to know peace once more. Japan would once again rise to great power, to be a strong country it once was.

It was all over thanks to a little girl name Kagome.

. . .

Yet fate was never to kind to the girl, the kami though loved their little child. She was a gift sent down to save her people; they knew she had a path no other would have. With such a gift, there would be many hardships along the way. Yet the Kami's knew their daughter would face all with a smile. Kagome would always come out on top, no matter what she had to face.

It was the beginning of the long road ahead; only thing is Kagome thought she finally finished her task.

 **This is just a short opening to the starting of this chapter. I know I have a lot of stories to catch up on , some stories though will be taken down. This though is something I have been going over in my head for the past few months. Plus a few upsetting reviews is what pushed me to start over.**

 **I will be starting on the next chapter, I promise it to be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two;**

 **Chasing you down.**

" **If you want to your soul to dance in the clouds, you will at some point have to juggle lightning and taste the thunder." –Christopher Poindexter.**

Over the months leading up to the final battle, Kagome thought it best for Shippo to stay behind inside the village. He was still too small for battle even though he was a full blooded demon. Shippo needed a stable home life more than ever since he lost his family. Their village could give Shippo what he needed until she returned. Goodbyes were always painful for the one saying them and the one receiving the goodbye. She knew in her heart it was for the best, the thought of losing him from a battle was too much for her to bear. It wasn't as if they would never come back, they just did not know at the time if they would. Naraku was a sneaky demon, always a step ahead with every plan he mapped out. Though they were strong, they knew what could be the outcome of the final battle if they did not defeat narkau .

Leaving Shippo behind was the first of the weird things to happen to the group. Kikyo had shortly found her way into the small tight nit group. Even though everyone could see past the act she dished out, Inuyasha fell hopelessly for it. He declared his love for the un dead women, officially cutting off any ties or hope for the future for the young Kagome. Even though it broke her heart, the group decided best not to fight Inuyasha on this. Allowing the dead women to travel with them was their only option. Kagome knew if they fought Inuyasha he would leave with his love. It was too close to the battle to risk it, if Inuyasha left their plans would crumble. It was a risk Kagome was not willing to take, even though it broke her heart; she knew she had to smile and deal with it.

Once more life has given her another twist in her path. It was one night not long before the final battle did the start of her new life present itself. Though Kagome did not know it at the time, the person who came to her would hold a key role in her life. Someone who would give her strength along with many hardships, If she knew of what to come, she would of ran the other way screaming.

x

 _Flash back_

 _Kagome stood guard of the group, tonight was her night to stand watch over their group since they started to take turns over watching the others. Everyone's safety rested with her tonight, a night she wished she could have avoided, if only a certain half breed was a tad smarter. They were rushing to a village before sunset, though they knew they could not make it. They were in the northern mountains chasing down another lead of the jewel._

 _Inuyasha had forgotten, or lost track of the days, only to remember midafternoon that tonight was the night of the full moon. A night when he lost all his powers only to leave him a human allowing any demon or human to use this to their advantage With the news sprung upon them, they rushed quickly across the land in hopes to find shelter before night fell upon them once more._

 _Like fate would have it they were trapped in the middle of the forest when night fell upon them. Quickly setting up camp for the night they left Kagome to stand guard for she would be able to sense demons quicker than the rest. So here she stood, blinking dully into dark forest with the soft breathes filling her ears. Kagome didn't mind staying awake watching over the group, for everyone she watched over, minus one has stuck their necks out to save her a few times. A debt she was willing to pay, for all she had to do was stay awake through the night._

 _It was not long until she felt a pulse of power, startling her Kagome quickly pulled for an arrow, standing she peered in the night filled forest. Only darkness could she see, once more the pulse came to her. As though it was calling to her Kagome peeked back at her friends before taking a step towards whoever was near. She could not ignore the calling even though she wished she could ignore it as though she never felt it. Yet with years of being in this time that was filled with war, Kagome learned it was best not to ignore odd calling into the night._

 _Whoever it was knew she was there, and she did not want to risk them coming to her. If it was an enemy Kagome couldn't risk them finding Inuyasha in his state. Sucking in a breath her feet moved with silent steps until the trees engulfed her tiny form._

 _Only having the light from the moon as her guide she followed the source of power calling to her. Whoever it was wanted her; to see her, have her come to them. After what felt like an hour of walking she came through the tree line into a small pounds clearing. Water basked in the moon lights rays, firefly's flirting with the trees. It was beautiful, in this time mankind had yet ruined the worlds beauty. Anything she could take from this time, it would be the beautiful sights she got to see._

 _Amazement quickly turned to on edge panic when a flash of silver caught the side of her eyesight. A figure, which ascended from a tree branch; only to land a few yard away finally showed her who called her here. The man before her she knew well, though she was not in his good graces. A man who had promised to see her dead, who has took any chance he had to swipe his claws at her._

" _Sesshomaru?" She breathed, her eyes locked in on the man who walked only but two feet closer to her. Light from the rays caught the beautiful silver locks, just like his brother they were blessed with such beautiful hair. He held an un earthly glow about him, a beauty many women would kill for._

 _Snapping quickly out of her thoughts Kagome clutched her bow tighter, this man was an enemy. Trying to kill her, along with Inuyasha multiple times it was no time to gawk over this man's beauty._

" _Fear not Miko." His voice vibrated low. Hardly ever did he speak. Hardly ever did people live long after the Lord of the west spoke to them. Kagome could feel the cold sweat drip down her neck; it was as if the Kami was playing a cruel trick upon her. Sesshomaru could have easily slain her without much effort, why must she be alone facing him? What was it he wanted? To kill her? Surely he would come to his half-brothers group to kill them all? Buzzing with thoughts, Kagome did not loosen her bow, if she were to die on this night; she would die putting up a fight._

" _What is it you called me for Sesshomaru?" Curiosity was besting her once more. Kagome never knew when to shut her mouth and head for the hills. Always sticking around to figure out what was going on, a trait Inuyasha hated most about her._

" _You little miko are not as dense and foolish as that half breed you travel with. This Sesshomaru has come here to speak with you about the upcoming battle. This Sesshomaru gives you his word not to harm you. Unless you strike first, forcing me to kill you."_

 _He had spoken much more then what he normally would say. Hardly ever would the great lord like himself waste words for anyone, let alone a small girl like Kagome. Though neither of them knew it, Sesshomaru would have a lot to say to her, an odd friendship would bloom from this meeting. Something neither of them would see coming, something that would affect all of japan._

 _It was the start of something one could call beautiful._

 _It was just the start for them._

 **Another chapter, someone said I rushed my last story, so I am going to draw out the story more, give it more depth. If you want please leave a review with your thoughts and comments. I would love feedback 3**


End file.
